


A Handful.

by SailoLee



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, slight biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailoLee/pseuds/SailoLee
Summary: Lance was known for his spontaneity in bed, but this was beyond anything they had done before.





	A Handful.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit difficult. and the ending might be rushed because I got really tired towards the end but I like it well enough.
> 
> This is for day 7 praise kink and day 8 fisting.

Perhaps it should have been better negotiated, more thoroughly planned out. But Lance was always a ‘fly by the seat of his pants’ kind of guy. Spontaneity in the bedroom was something his doms had come to expect from him and ge never failed to deliver it. This, however, was probably a little further than they would expect him to go. They were in bed, Lance leaning back to chest against Keith with Shiro between his spread legs. Keith was rolling his nipples over his shirt, the rough cloth adding sensitivity to the delicate skin, while Shiro was palming his erection over his jeans in rough movements with his human hand. They hadn’t been at it long but already Lance could feel his mind going fuzzy, starting to slip into subspace and he wanted to make sure his wishes were clear before he was too far gone to vocalize them.

“Shiro.” Said man looked up at Lance, neither he nor Keith stopping their movements, “Shiro I want you to…” Lance cut off with a choked off moan as Keith started nibbling on the junction between his neck and shoulder. “As, stop you asshole! I can’t-mm-think when you do that!” He swatted back at Keith’s thigh who answered with a vicious twist of his nipple, making Lance yelp and squirm. “Boys.” Keith and Lance both stiffened at the authoritative tone in Shiro’s voice. Even though Keith dommed Lance he usually deferred to Shiro when they were all together, and they both knew that tone meant, “Stop or you’ll both get punished,” and neither of them necessarily wanted to be punished right now.

“What did you want baby?” Shiro cooed and Lance melted back into Keith once more. “I want your hand.” Lance moaned and Shiro nodded, reaching for the crotch of his jeans again but Lance drew his legs up whining, “Noooo.” Shiro gave him a stern look and grabbed his thighs to yank his legs back open. “Use your words.” He growled and Lance flushed a bit in embarrassed acknowledgment that he was being bratty. “I want it here.” Lance reached down into the seam of his pants then further and Shiro’s eye lit up with understanding. “Want me to finger you baby?” Lance nodded, grabbing Shiro’s human hand. “I want _all_ of it.”

“You-what?” Shiro’s confusion was almost funny but Lance was to wound up for humor right now. “ _Lance._ ” Keith’s growl was almost feral, Lance extending his neck back and up so Keith had more room to bite down. “Lance I you need to be very clear and tell me. Do you want me to fist you?” Shiro’s voice was serious, all playfulness gone. He needed to be absolutely sure this wasn’t something being said in Subspace, he would never want to take advantage of his sub like that. “Yes Shiro, I want you to fist me tonight. Are you both okay with that?” Lance’s voice was suddenly meek, one hand squeezing Shiro’s and the other reaching back to wrap around Keith. Shiro met Keith’s eye over Lance’s shoulder, raising a questioning eyebrow. Keith nodded stating, “Whatever you two are comfortable with.”

Shiro slipped off the bed and Lance felt lead drop into his stomach, believing Shiro was about to deny this, that it was too big of an ask. Instead the man started collecting extra pillows. “Get off the bed a minute so I can set this up. Get him and yourself undressed Keith.” Both boys complied and Lance stood in front of Keith expectantly, practically vibrating in excitement. Keith grabbed the hem of Lance’s shirt who raised his arms obligingly so it could be removed then ihs pants, shoes and socks long gone. Keith took off his shirt but Lance stopped him as he unbuttoned his pants.

Falling gracefully to his knees Lance mouthed at the sizeable bulge trapped by the clothes, at the pale stomach, a trail of black hair leading under the waistband. He gently started pulling the jeans down, giggling as Keith’s erection sprang forward. Since his growth spurt Keith just hadn’t bothered to buy any fitting underwear, saying it would be a waste of money. He shimmied the jeans down Keith’s legs and off, tossing them to the side. Straightening on his knees Lance looked up into Keith’s eyes and popped the head of his cock into his mouth, almost making Keith’s knees buckle. He wanted to do more but a hand threaded into his hair and yanked Lance off. “did I say you could do that?” Lance blinked up at Shiro innocently. “Sorry sir.” He whimpered, making his eyes wide and watery. Shiro eased his grip and turned it into a petting motion. “I know you’re excited baby, just control yourself a bit more.” Lance nodded and tilted his head back in offer of a kiss which Shiro eagerly gave.

Shiro straightened, turning to Keith and giving his a rather intense kiss as well before pulling back and instructing, “Keith on the bed, lean back against the pillows. Lance lean against him once he’s settled, facing toward me.” In a somewhat undignified manner Keith eagerly scrambled onto the bad and settled against the small pillow fort Shiro had thrown together. Lance followed him soon after, wiggling down into Keith’s lap until he was in a comfortable position. Shiro stood at the end of the bed for a minute, now as nude as his bed partners and watched. Keith was whispering into Lance’s ear, hands rubbing up and down his body, occasionally teasing Lance’s hard on, the boy bucking his hips a bit. The contrast was striking, Lance all lithe body and dark skin against Keith’s fair complexion and somewhat bulky body after his Galra heritage had kicked in.

Shiro finally climbed on after them, toting their large lube bottle with him. He was going to ensure that this was both enjoyable and as painless as possible for all of them but especially Lance. “I’m going to start slow, ok? I don’t want to take any chance of you getting injured. What’s your safe word?” Lance’s eyes were hooded with lust as he licked his lips in anticipation. “Seashell.” Shiro nodded and gave Lance a loving smile. “Good boy. If you feel uncomfortable or want to stop at any time just let us know and we’ll stop okay?” At Lance’s affirming nod Shiro placed a kiss to the inside of Lance’s thigh and popped the lid on the lubricant. Keith took this as his cue to start as well and his hands slid up Lance’s chest back to his nipples, massaging the area gently.

“Hold him open Keith.” Shiro commanded. Keith reached down and gently drew Lance’s legs up, placing them in the crook of his elbows so his hands remained free to roam. Lance closed his eyes and let himself drift and feel as Shiro’s hand, cold with lube, moved down and one finger started circling his hole. It circled over and over, barely any pressure at all for what felt like eternity until finally one sank in all the way. Lance moaned, back arching a bit and toes flexing at the feeling of something finally starting to fill him. “Look at you baby, so beautiful, so good for us. You gonna take all of that baby? Shiro has a big hand, sure you can take it?” Keith was muttering into his ear, but his eyes were trained at where Shiro was slowly moving his hand, moving in and out with a measured pace. Lance whimpered as answer and Keith kissed his cheek affectionately. “It’s going to feel so good baby, all of that inside you. You’re going to be so full, and I’m sure your going to love. Every. Single. Inch.” Keith bit down on his shoulder, sucking the area to leave a large purple mark.

Shiro added another finger and felt the full body shudder Lance gave. “You’re being so good Lance. Feels good? Use your words for me love.” Shiro kissed the knee closest to his face, adding a bit more lube to his hand in preparation for the next digit. “‘S good. More?” Shiro almost laughed at Lance’s ‘fuck voice’ as he and Keith affectionately called it. When he slipped into subspace Lance started becoming somewhat inarticulate, leaving out vowels or sometimes even whole words. Keith in particular was overly proud at fucking Lance stupid as he says. Keith’s hand reached down to play with the head of Lance’s dick, rubbing circles around the sensitive tip. “Ok Lance, I’ll give you more. Deep breath for me.” When Lance followed his instruction Shiro slipped the third finger in on the exhale, the space for his movements becoming restrictive. “He’s always so tight.” Shiro mumbled, joining eyes with Keith who was leaving hickeys up and down Lance’s skin wherever he could reach. “Mm, always so perfect for us aren’t you Lance? Always a good boy.” Lance whined and arched back into Keith in agreeance, soaking in the praise like a sponge.

They stayed like that for a bit, showering Lance with praise as Shiro made sure he was stretched and ready for the next move. “Ready for the next one Lance?” Lance huffed out and nodded. “Please?” Shiro’s heart swelled with love at the little plead. He pushed his fingers together. tucking his pointer finger under his middle so it more conical shaped before slowly pushing in. It was tight, but with slow steady pressure Shiro slid in until his thumb was pressing up against Lance’s taint. Lance grunted a bit in slight discomfort and Keith rubbed at his stomach soothingly, playing with the little navel ring he had. When Lance had shown them the piercing Keith had been entranced, playing with the little silver bit with his tongue for hours. Maybe later down the line Lance would get more, preferably on his nipples. “Look at you baby, you’re almost there you’re doing amazing.” Shiro leaned down and mouthed at Lance’s erection as he started moving the fingers to distract him from any pain. Keith’s hand joined him, slow methodical strokes running counter to his tongue lavishing the erection with attention. Lance was squirming in his limited range of motion and both men tightened their grips to still him. “Easy, easy. Don’t want you getting hurt.” Shiro soothed Lance back down until he was still before continuing his thrusting motions.

Not too long afterwards, Shiro could tell Lance was getting antsy so he pulled back unti just the tips of his fingers were in. “Ok Lance, here we go. I’m going to go really slow, bear down on my hand if you can ok? This is going to be more than anything you’ve taken before. Are you ready?” Shiro waited until he got the affirming nod before adding even more lube to his hand and shaping all of the fingers into a cone. He started pushing in and felt Lance pushing down on him. “Good Lance, just like that baby, doing great. You feel so good inside baby, can’t wait to be in you, gonna make you so full baby. You’re gonna love it.” Shiro felt the moment there was resistance at the thickest part of his hand a little past his thumb but not quite at his wrist. For the first time since they started Lance made a genuine noise of pain, hissing quietly. “Deep breaths baby, come on you can do it, almost there.” With Shiro and Keith encouraging him Lance took a deep breath and bore down on Shiro again.

Shiro moaned, voice gravel and deep as his hand slowly slipped in to the wrist. Lance collapsed back into Keith, eyes distant and mouth hanging open with a small smile. “‘S good, sooo good.” Lance babbled incoherently as Shiro wiggled his fingers experimentally. He pulled back a bit and then forward, feeling Lance’s silky insides caressing his hand. Keith was watching with rapt attention, his hand reaching down to gently push at Lance’s stomach to see if he could feel Shiro moving in him. “Not yet, almost.” Shiro mumbled, seeing Keith’s hand. he pulled back a bit more and slowly curled his fingers into a fist before pushing back in. Lance choked on air and ground down as much as he could, head thrown back onto Keith’s shoulder and eyes clenched shut, hips undulating. “Holy shit Lance, look at you.” Keith’s voice was awed and Lance glanced down seeing that Shiro’s arm was in him just past the wrist. And it felt amazing. _Quiznak_ it felt so good, so full and he was so _close_ to coming but he needed a little more.

“Keith.” Lance bonelessly pawed at one of Keith’s hands, dragging it up towards his neck. “Hm? Are you sure?” Keith asked, a bit surprised but Lance nodded and Keith obligingly wrapped his hand around Lance’s throat. “Not too much ok?” Shiro ordered and Keith hummed, his grip tightening until Lance was wheezing but not overly much. Shiro moved his arm a bit faster, a bit harder, his metal hand grabbing onto Lance’s cock and moving in fast, rough strokes. Keith was choking Lance with one hand and rolling a nipple with the other. Both men continued laying praise on Lance until finally he arched back, mouth open in a wordless cry and came, covering Shiro’s hand and his stomach with cum. They brought him down gently, Shiro cautiously removing his hand and Keith putting Lance’s legs down, rubbing at his hips soothingly to ease any pain from the being held in the same position too long. Lance was tired now, feeling like he was gaping open wide (and maybe he was) but he was also hyper aware of Keith’s own erection, a hot line against his bac. Shiro was also hard and Lance didn’t want to leave them wanting.

Rolling onto his stomach Lance motioned to Keith to come closer, grabbing his hips when he was in the position he wanted. “Lance, wait, let’s-.” Keith broke off with a choked moan as Lance swallowed him down, his lack of gag reflex always welcomed in bed. Lance could feel Shiro rubbing his back and down his legs soothingly and Lance moved off Keith to beckon Shiro. Knowing Lance wouldn’t stop until he had satisfied both his doms, Shiro slid over to sit closer to Keith, wrapping an arm around the younger and drawing him in for a kiss. it wasn’t long for Keith to cum down Lance’s throat, wound up as he was from the scene they had played out and Lance instantly moved over to Shiro, the two doms never ceasing their slow make-out session, tongues sliding and dancing together. Shiro came quickly as well, already on a hair trigger and all three collapsed, Shiro and Keith positioning Lance to lay between them.

They showered him with praise about how great he’d been, such a good sub he was and how much they loved and appreciated him. After a breather they gathered Lance up and ran themselves a bath. it was a tight squeeze between the three of them but they made it work. They cleaned every inch of Lance, kissing the tan skin with reverence while Lance allowed himself to be pampered. After the shower they bundled Lance in towels and dried him off gentle from head to toe before helping him change into his pajamas and settling him into bed. Keith and Shiro quickly changed and Keith crawled in behind Lance as Shiro turned the lights off and settled in front of Lance. They fell asleep rather quickly all sharing the same silent thought: that this was _definitely_ be happening again.


End file.
